Als sie ging
by GinHerDum
Summary: "Uns war etwas verlorengegangen; etwas, das wir nicht wiederfinden konnten. Etwas, das ein Teil von uns war, der nun für immer fehlen würde."    Harry, Ron und Ginny müssen den wohl größten Verlust, den man im Leben erleiden kann zusammen durchstehen.
1. Erleichterung und Entsetzen

Hermine

„Hallo? Sind Sie ? Ja, guten Tag, kann ich Harry einen Augenblick sprechen? Ja; also ich bin eine Schulfreundin ... Nein, ich will mich nicht mit ihm verschwören, ich bitte Sie, es ist sehr wichtig! Danke, ja ich beeile mich... Hallo Harry! Wie geht's dir? Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Nein, bei mir nicht ... Harry du musst unbedingt kommen, und Ron auch; es gibt ... also ... Harry ich bin krank! Nein nicht im . Ich bin im Muggelkrankenhaus in London. Ich ... Ich habe Leukämie, APL, sehr selten und sehr gefählich. ... Danke Harry, du bist echt der Beste."

O Gott war das eine Erleichterung. Harry hatte gesagt, er komme so schnell er kann. Ich lag in meinem Bett, überall hingen Schläuche aus meinem Körper und ich fühlte mich einfach nur schrecklich. Ron hatte ich eine Eule geschickt und hoffte, er würde bald kommen und vielleicht noch Ginny mitbringen ...

Einige Tage zuvor brach ich zusammen, als ich mit meiner Mutter in London gewesen war. Sie brachte mich sofort ins Krankenhaus, wo die Ärzte festellten, dass ich schwer krank war. „Leukämie im Fortgeschrittenen Stadium", hatte der Arzt mir mitgeteilt. „Die Chancen so schnell einen potentiellen Knochenmarkspernder zu finden sind sehr gering." Ich stand noch immer unter Schock. Für mich hieß das so viel wie „Verabschiede dich schonmal von der Welt, bald bist du weg." Noch vor einer Woche hatte ich noch zu Hause an meinen Hausaufgaben für Hogwarts gesessen, und jetzt ... Ich hatte mich schon in der letzten Schulwoche ein wenig krank gefühlt, aber ich hatte das alles auf die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen geschoben, schließlich war man nicht alle Tage ganz allein mit einem wildem, ausgewachsenen Werwolf allein in einem Wald.

Plötzlich musste ich mich übergeben. Das musste wohl die Chemo sein, dachte ich. Eine Schwester kam in mein Zimmer und nahm mir die volle Schale ab, die sie mir vor einer halben Stunde auf mein Nachtschränkchen gestellt hatte. Mir wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass die Übelkeit anzeigte, dass die Chemo wirkte und ich dachte daran, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde bis meine Haare ausfallen würden. Ich fing an zu weinen. Die Tränen liefen mir das Gesicht herunter und einmal angefangen konnte ich einfach nicht aufhören. Ich weinte und weinte, doch irgendwann schlief ich ein.

Als ich wach wurde, war schon alles dunkel und eine unheimliche Stille hing über der Station. Ich war hellwach, schließlich hatte ich ja seit dem Nachmittag durchgeschlafen, und so nahm ich mir Die Geschichte Hogwarts' von meinem Nachtschränkchen und fing an zu lesen. Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein grauenhafter Schmerz. Ich schrie laut auf und drückte auf den Notrufknopf. Das letzte was ich hörte, waren die schnellen Schritte der Schwestern

Harry

Hermines Anruf hatte mich zutiefst erschreckt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. So schnell es ging, wollte ich zu ihr, aber die Dursleys ließen mich nicht gehen. Onkel Vernon schrie mich an, was das sollte, dass so eine verdammte Missgeburt bei ihnen anrief und er warf mir vor, dass ich diesen Anruf geplant hatte, damit ich mich bei meinen Freunden vergnügen konnte. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass es nichts bringen würde mit ihm zu diskutieren und so ging ich in mein Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass alle einschliefen.

Als es endlich soweit war, wollte ich sofort los, doch wusste ich, dass mich wohl um diese Uhrzeit kein Bus mehr nach London fahren würde. Eine Weile haderte ich mit mir, ob ich mit menem Nimbus fliegen sollte, da ich Angst hatte, ich könnte erwischt werden und von der Schule fliegen, aber mir fiel ein, dass das Zauberreimimisterium Besenflüge nicht nachweisen konnten.

Ich steckte den Tarnumhang unter meinen Pulli, öffnete leise mein Fenster, und flog davon. Auf dem Weg fiel mir ein, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wo das Londoner Krankenhaus eigentlich lag. Den ganzen Tag hatte ich mir den Kopf zerbrochen, wie es Hermine ging und was mit ihr passieren würde. Als ich nach einer halben Flugstunde die Lichter von London sah, brauchte ich eine Weile, um herauszufinden, wo das Krankenhaus stand.

Als ich es entdeckte, flog ich langsam Richtung Boden, immer auf der Hut nach Leuten, die mich entdecken könnten. Da niemand auf der Straße war, landete ich vor dem Eingang. Ich versteckte meinen Besen in einem Gebüsch neben dem Eingang und warf mir den Tarnumhang über. Leise schlich ich mich durch die Gänge, jedoch ohne irgendeine Ahnung zu haben, wo Hermine liegen könnte. Ich fand ein Schild an einem Aufzug, an dem stand, dass die Onkologiestation im 3. Stock war. Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, weil der Aufzug plötzlich aufgeht, nahm ich die Treppe.

Oben angekommen, war ich erstaunt, wie wenig es hier nach Krankenhaus aussah. Überall waren Blumen und Tiere an die Wände gemalt und Selbstgebasteltes baumelte von der Decke. Langsam ging ich durch den langen Gang und schaute, ob ich irgendwo durch eine offene Tür Hermine entdecken konnte.

Doch dann drang ein lauter Schrei durch den Gang und ich erstarrte. Ich erkannte Hermines Stimme. Einige Schwestern kamen angelaufen. Sie rifen sich gegenseitig Sachen zu, die ich nicht verstand und meine Starre löste sich. Doch als ich auf das Zimmer zuging, kamen die Schwestern mitsamt dem Bett aus dem Zimmer gelaufen.

Im ersten Momet dachte ich erleichtert, dass es doch nicht Hermine war, die so einen schrecklichen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, aber dann sah ich am Fußende des Bettes einen Zettel hängen, auf dem Hermines Name stand. Ich rannte neben den Frauen und dem Bett her, ohne eine Ahnung wo sie hinwollten, und schaute in das Gesicht meiner besten Freundin. Es war aufgequollen und hatte rote Flecken, doch nun sah ich auch ihre Zähne, die schon immer ein wenig zu lang schienen, und auch ihre buschigen braunen Haare erkannte ich langsam. Es war wirklich Hermine ... und es stand sicher nicht gut um sie.

Plötzlich blieben die Schwestern stehen. „Herzstillstand! Hilfe! Wir müssen sie beatmen!", rief die eine, sie warf die Decke weg und begann eine Herzmassage.

Die andere Schwester fing an, Hermine zu beatmen. Nun gingen auch in den Zimmern im Umkreis die Lichter an, und ein Arzt kam mit einem Koffer angerannt.

Ich war in diesem ersten Moment wie in Trance. Ich stand neben Hermine und sah, wie all die anderen Leute ihr Spritzen gaben, sie beatmeten oder massierten. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand, sie war schwer und auch ihre Augen waren leer.

Dann gaben die Ärzte auf.

Sie schoben das Bett weiter, in einen kleinen Raum mit einem kleinen Tisch mit einer Kerze darauf und einem Kreuz an der Wand. Ich hielt noch immer Hermines Hand und ich spürte, dass sie weg war. Weit weit weg.

Die Schwestern und der Arzt gingen leise aus dem Raum und schlossen die Tür. Ich nahm meinen Tarnumhang ab, setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster.


	2. Schockzustand

Harry

Ich wachte auf, als ich auf dem Flur Schritte hörte. Anscheinend war ich irgendwann in dieser Nacht eingeschlafen. Schnell sprang ich von Hermines Bett auf und warf mir noch gerade rechtzeitig den Tarnumhang über, denn genau in diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und Hermines Eltern kamen herein.

Die beiden hielten sich gegenseitig fest und als sie Hermines leblosen Körper auf dem Bett liegen sahen, brach ihre Mutter in Tränen aus und setzte sich, so wie ich noch vor ein paar schrecklich langen Momenten, auf die Bettkante. Ich ergriff die Chance und stahl mich leise aus dem Zimmer, denn ich wollte Hermines Eltern in diesem Moment allein lassen, so wie auch ich in dem Moment, als sie starb, allein sein wollte.

Ich bewegte mich wie ein Roboter, automatisch, ohne zu denken, nach unten, nahm meinen Besen aus dem Gebüsch und flog los. Ich flog ohne nachzudenken, wo ich überhaupt hinwollte, und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich vor dem Fuchsbau. Erst jetzt wurde mir ein wenig bewusster, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war, dass jetzt alles anders sein würde, und fast wäre ich umgekehrt, weil ich es nicht ertragen hätte Ron oder den anderen zu erzählen, was passiert war, aber dann drang eine Stimme aus dem Haus.

„Harry, bist du das? Was machst du denn hier?" Es war Mrs Weasley.

Sie kam auf mich zu und erschrack sichtlich, als sie mein Gesicht sah. „Harry, mein Lieber, was ist passiert? Du siehst ja schrecklich aus! Komm erst mal herein."

Sie ging vor und langsam trottete ich hinter ihr her. In der Küche angekommen setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl und starrte in die Luft. Mrs Weasley setzte sich mir gegenüber und schaute mich nur an. „Harry, Kind, nun rede schon, was ist passiert?"

Da kam Ron die Treppe herunter gerant und sagte fröhlich: „Da hab ich mich wohl doch nicht verhört, Harry was machst du denn hier? Haste die Nase voll gehabt bei deinem Onkel, he?"

Doch als er mich sah, versteinerte sich sein Blick.

Ron

Ich war gerade in meinem Zimmer und spielte Zauberschach, als ich von unten meine Mutter rufen hörte. Es hörte sich an als würde sie nach Harry rufen, aber ich musste mich irren; schließlich war er bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel. Aber dann hörte ich sie noch einmal Harrys Namen sagen, und da wurde ich neugierig und ging hinunter.

„Da hab ich mich wohl doch nicht verhört, Harry was machst du denn hier? Haste die Nase voll gehabt bei deinem Onkel, he?", rief ich.

Doch dann stand ich unten und ich sah ihn dort sitzen ... wie ein riesen Haufen Elend.  
>„Hey, Mann, was ist los; ist jemand gestorben?" Als er mich ansah, wusste ich, dass ich mit meinem vermeindlichem Witz recht hatte.<p>

„Was ist passiert, Mann, nun rede schon!". Meine Mutter blickte mich ein wenig finster an, aber ich musste wissen was los war.

„Ich ... Hermine ...", setzte er an, aber er konnte nicht weiter reden  
>„Was ist mit Hermine? Ist ihr was passiert?" Ich setze mich zu ihm und starrte ihn an.<br>„Sie ... hat sie dir nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Wer...was ... Mann, wovon redest du?" Ich verstand nur noch Bahnhof.  
>„Ron ... ich ... Hermine ... sie ist nicht mehr ... tot ..." Und dann sackte er in sich zusammen. Er war ohnmächtig.<p>

Mum stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, und auch ich war entsetzt. Ich konte ihm das einfach nicht glauben, er musste so verwirrt sein, dass er Unsinn erzählte. Jetzt kamen auch Ginny, Fred und George die Treppe heruntergestürmt und schauten uns fragend an. „Was ist denn hier los? Was macht Harry überhaupt hier und … o mein Gott er ist ohnmächtig!", rief Ginny und rannte zu uns. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich stand einfach nur da und schaute den anderen zu, wie sie Harry auf das Sofa trugen und ihn versuchten zu wecken. Erst nach geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten kam er wieder zu sich und setzte sich auf.

„Harry, was ist da passiert? Du kommst hier am frühen Morgen reingeplatzt ... und ... und erzählst uns wirre Geschichten über Hermine ...", setzte ich an, aber Mum unterbrach mich, mitsamt einem bösem Blick in meine Richtung. „Harry, ich glaube du brauchst ein wenig Schlaf. Geh nach oben in Rons Zimmer und leg dich in sein Bett.", sagte sie zu ihm, aber er erwiderte:

„Nein, ich kann nicht schlafen, ich muss es euch doch erzählen ... hat sie euch nicht angerufen ... oder eine Eule geschickt?"

„Nein, Mann, hat sie nicht, aber was ist denn mit ihr gewesen..?", fragte ich heftig.  
>Wir setzten uns zu Harry, ich, Ginny und Mum auf das Sofa und die anderen beiden auf den Boden und hörten Harry zu. Er sprach mechanisch, als wäre er weit weit weg.<br>„Gestern Nachmittag rief sie mich bei den Dursleys an und sagte sie sei krank. Sehr krank. APL, eine aggressive und recht seltene Form von Leukämie ..."

„Was ist Leukemie?", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Das ist 'ne Blutkrankheit bei Muggeln. Ziemlich schlimm, aber eigentlich kann man das behandeln, glaub ich. Naja, jedenfalls bin ich dann heute Nacht heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen um sie zu besuchen, sie hattte sich ziemlich fertig angehört am Telefon. Ja, und dann kam ich da im Krankenhaus an ... und sie ... sie ist gestorben. Die Ärzte haben noch versucht sie wiederzubeleben, aber sie haben es nicht geschafft. Ron, sie ist tot, ich meine sie kommt nicht mehr, nie mehr."

Er schaute mich an, aber ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade erzählt hatte. Auch die anderen waren erstarrt und schauten Harry ungläubig an.

„Mann, bist du dir da sicher, ich mein, du warst so verwirrt." unterbrach Fred die Stille.

„Ja, Mann, ich hab sie doch gesehen, ich hab gesehen wie sie starb! Oder denkt ihr, ich würde etwas derartiges erfinden?" schrie Harry und brach in Tränen aus.

Auch Ginny liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Mum hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben.

„Heute morgen sind ihre Eltern gekommen und haben es erfahren, ich bin dann dort abgehauen, aber ich hab die ganze Nacht neben ihr gelegen, sie war nicht allein, ich.. ich konnte doch nichts tun, ich wollte sie nur besuchen...", setzte Harry fort.

„Harry ... dich trifft keine Schuld, sie ... es wäre doch auch so passiert ...", sagte George leise.

Ich wollte etwas fragen, aber ich brachte keinen Ton heraus. Es war so viel passiert in den letzten 3 Jahren. Wir hatten so viel schönes zusammen erlebt und wir waren so oft in Gefahr gewesen, und jetzt sollte einfach einer fehlen? Ich konnte mir einfach kein Leben ohne Hermine vorstellen. Hermine, die so viel wusste, so viel Mut bewiesen hatte, sollte nicht mehr sein? Ich merkte, wie auch mir die Tränen kamen, doch in unternahm nichts um sie aufzuhalten. Mir war es egal, mir war alles egal. Wir saßen da, wie angewurzelt und niemand sprach ein Wort.

Harry

Plötzlich wurde die Stille von einem lautem Knall unterbrochen. Wir zuckten alle zu sammen, aus unseren Gedanken gerissen. Etwas war gegen die Haustür geflogen.

ging los um zu schauen, was es gewesen war, und kam mit Errol in der Hand wieder zurück. Dummer Vogel, dachte ich, aber dann sah ich die kleine Papierrolle an seinem Bein.  
>Es war das Papier, welches Hermine immer verwende te; himmelblau mit kleinen Blumen in den Ecken. Mir stockte der Atem und ich merkte, wie auch Ron das Papier erkannte. verstand wohl unsere Blicke und gab Ron schweigend die kleine Rolle.<p>

Er entfaltete sie und schon von weitem erkannte die unverwechselbar saubere und schörkeilige Schrift von Hermine. Ron rückte etwas näher zu mir, damit auch ich den Brief lesen konnte.

Hallo Ron,  
>Ich hoffe Du hattest schöne Ferien, ich nämlich nicht.<br>Ron, ich bin muss ich sterben.  
>Ich habe es vor einer Woche erfahren, aber ich konnte es euch nicht erzählen.<br>Ich habe komm mich besuchen,  
>ich bin im Krankenhaus in London,<br>Du kannst ruhig noch jemanden mitbringen.  
>Harry werde ich gleich anrufen, ich hoffe er kann heute noch vorbeikommen<br>In der Hoffning dich bald zu sehen.  
>Hermine<p>

In mir herrschte Chaos. Ich war froh, Hermines Schrift lesen zu können, es war etwas, das sie lebendig hielt, aber gleichzeitig war ich unendlich traurig. In der Hoffnung dich bald zu sehen ... Ron würde sie nicht mehr sehen, nie wieder.

Neben mir schluchzte Ron leise. Er legte den Brief auf den Tisch und ich legte meinen Arm um meinen besten Freund. Wir saßen da, hielten uns gegenseitig fest und weinten. Uns war etwas verlorengegangen; etwas, das wir nicht wiederfinden konnten. Etwas, das ein Teil von uns war, der nun für immer fehlen würde.


	3. Unerwarteter Besuch

Ginny

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte eine seltsame Stimung bei uns im Haus. Mum versuchte so zu sein, wie immer, aber es gelang ihr nicht sonderlich. Man konnte sehen, dass sie lange geweint hatte. Auch Fred und George, die sonst immer zu Scherzen auferlegt waren, kamen mit betrübten Gesichtern in die Küche und aßen, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Ich funktioniertewie immer, aber innerlich versuchte ich an nichts zu denken. Wenn ich einen Gedanken an die nächsten Tage und Wochen zuließ, wurde mir schon ganz übel.

Um mich abzulenken, ging ich freiwillig die Hühner füttern, und half sogar Mum beim Putzen. So sauber hatte ich mein Zimmer noch nie gemacht, meist musste Mum mir mit einem Zauber nachhelfen; aber jetzt war sowieso alles anders.

Harry und Ron kamen weder zum Frühstück, noch zum Mittagsessen nach unten. Irgendwann meinte Mum, ich sollte die Beiden holen, aber Dad mischte sich ein, und sagte, dass die Beiden schon kämen, wenn sie soweit waren.

Ich war froh, dass Dad das gesagt hatte. Ich konnte Harry und Ron nicht gegenübertreten. Was hätte ich ihnen sagen sollen? Ich hatte mit Hermine meine beste Freundin verloren, aber ihnen, ihnen war eine Schwester verlorengegangen.

Wenn nicht noch mehr.

Im letzten Schuljahr war ich viel mit ihr zusammengewesen, weil sie Streit mit Ron hatte. Oft hatte sie sich bei mir ausgeweint, weil sie wollte, dass sie sich versöhnten.

Ich hatte immer die Ahnung, dass sie für Ron vielleicht mehr empfand, als Freundschaft.

Ja, manchmal war ich mir sogar sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn liebte.

Die Stunden vergingen und die Jungen ließen sich noch immer nicht blicken. Ich sah, dass Mum sich große Sorgen um die Beiden machte, und sie am Liebsten zu ihnen nach oben gehen würde. Aber sie schien auch zu wissen, dass sie kommen würden, wenn sie wollten.

Wahrscheinlich wollten sie niemanden von uns sehen, und einfach allein sein. Am Nachmittag hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, die anderen reden, und vereinzelt auch lachen zu hören, wenn auch nicht so fröhlich und unbeschwert wie sonst ...

Ich schloss mich in mein kleines Zimmer ein, nahm mir ein Buch aus dem Regal und legte mich in mein Bett.

Lesen war gut. Man konnte in eine andere Welt eintauchen und alles um sich herum vergessen.

Jedenfalls für kurze Zeit.

Manche Sätze und Worte erinnerten mich unwillkürlich an Hermine, was sie oft gesagt oder auch getan hatte, wie sie aussah.

Ich legte das Buch zur Seite und sah mich in meinem Zimmer um. In zwei Wochen wäre sie eigentlich gekommen und hätte mit mir mein Zimmer geteilt, so wie im letztem Jahr im Tropfenden Kessel.

Eigentlich ...

Meine Augen brannten und ich spürte die Tränen kommen. Ich hielt sie nicht auf, sondern ließ sie einfach laufen, bis mein ganzes Gesicht nass war und ich nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Es war einfach unbergreiflich, was passiert war. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich Hermine, die zu meiner besten Freundin geworden war, niemals mehr sehen würde.

Ein lautes Klopfen, das von unten kam, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich ging in den Flur und schaute die Treppe hinunter.

Dort stand Professor McGonnagal, mit tarurigem Blick, und sprach mit Mum.

„Wir wissen es schon ... Harry war bei ihr als sie ... als sie starb und kam dann direkt zu uns. Die Beiden sind oben in Rons Zimmer.", sagte sie.

McGonagall nickte und stieg langsam die Treppe hinauf.

Schnell verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer und ich hörte nur noch die Schritte meiner Hauslehrerin, wie sie die Treppe zum Zimmer meines Bruders hinaufstieg.

Harry

Die ganze Nacht bis zum Nachmittag hatten Ron und ich uns Erlebnisse mit Hermine erzählt. Als wir am Abend hochgegangen waren, konnten wir nicht mehr reden. Wir waren einfach nur fertig und legten uns sofort in die Betten.

Wir beide wussten, dass der andere nicht schlief, an Schlaf war überhaupt nicht zu denken, aber trotzdem lagen wir stundenlang da und schwiegen.

Irgendwann flüsterte Ron in die Dunkelheit: „Weißt du noch, wie sie im ersten Jahr in unsrem Abteil stand, und ich versuchte, Krätze zu verzauben?"

Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an diesen Tag. Schließlich kannte ich niemanden, und mit Zauberern hatte ich noch überhaupt nichts anfangen können.

Ich rieb mir die Augen. „Ja, klar, sie hat mit Neville nach Trevor gesucht und wie ein Wasserfall auf uns eingeredet."

Und so ging es dann weiter. Wir redeten über Hermine, gruben jede noch so kleine Erinnerung aus unseren Gedächnissen und manchmal lachten wir sogar über unsere Erlebnisse. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie ganz nah bei uns, als würde sie mitreden.

Wir hatten uns nur drei Jahre gekannt, aber diese Zeit war so intensiv gewesen und wir hatten zusammen so viel durchgemacht.

Während wir redeten, lachten und weinten, merkten wir nicht einmal, dass es hell wurde.

Ich fragte Ron gerade, ob er sich noch daran erinnerte, wie Hermine Professor Trelawnys Unterricht hatte platzen lassen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie ging auf, und mir klappte just in dem Moment der Unterkiefer nach unten. Professor McGonagall trat langsam herein und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben den Betten stand.

„Hallo, Sie beiden. Enschuldigt, wenn ich störe, aber es ist sehr wichtig. Wie ich hörte, wissen Sie es bereits. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sie blickte mich an. Ihre Augen waren traurig und seltsam ruhig. „Also, ich bin hier um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich mit Mr Und Mrs Granger gesprochen habe ...", fuhr sie leise fort, „... sie kamen zu mir, weil sie nicht wussten wie sie Sie erreichen können. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es vielleicht besser ist, wenn ich ihnen diese schreckliche Nachricht überbringe, aber Sie mussten es ja auf noch viel schlimmeren Weg erfahren, Harry!"

Seit wann benutze sie meinen Vornamen? „Es ist so tragisch, was passiert ist, und Hermines Eltern wollen mit Ihnen beiden reden. Natürlich kann ich verstehen, wenn sie glauben, dass Sie das nicht können. Allerdings glaube ich auch, dass es nach so einem schreckliches Verlust, der so überaus plötzlich kam, wichtig ist, sich zu verabschieden..."

Ich sah, wie Tränen in McGonnagals Augen standen. Okay, jetzt wurde das langsam seltsam. Sie sprach und mit dem Vornamen an, und weinte fast? Die sonst so starke McGonagall weinte?

Ron schaute zur Decke, anscheinend wusste er, genauso wie ich, nicht, was er sagen sollte. Professor McGonagall stand auf, drehte sich weg und sagte fast unhörbar  
>„Sie war ein tolles Mädchen. Ließ sich von nichts unterkriegen ..." Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht und drehte sich noch einmal zu uns um.<p>

„Bitte überlegen Sie es sich, schreiben Sie den beiden wenigstens eine Eule, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre Eltern sich freuen würden.", mit diesen Worten ging sie aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Briefe

Ron

Hallo Mr und  
>Sehr geehrte Mr. Und<br>An Mr. und  
>Wie geht Geht es Uns tut sehr Leid<p>

Schon seit Stunden saßen Harry und ich an diesem Brief.

Nachdem McGonnagal gegangen war, zogen Harry und ich uns an und gingen endlich nach unten. Mum war auf uns zugestürmt, umarmte uns, redete wild auf uns ein. Es dauerte Minuten, bis wir endlich von ihr loskamen. Dann erzählte Harry, was McGonagall uns erzählt hatte und ,dass wir nicht wussten was wir tun können. Nach langem Beraten mit Mum, Dad und auch mit Ginny, kamen wir zu dem Schluss, dass Harry und ich noch nicht bereit waren zu Hermines Elternhaus zu fahren. Mum meinte, dass man sich darauf lange vorbereiten muss und dass wir beiden noch nicht einmal richtig begriffen haben, was passiert ist, und das uns Hermines Haus wahrscheinlich den Rest geben würde.

So wollten Harry und ich Mr. Und eine Eule schicken und ihnen erklären, dass wir zwar kommen werden, aber wir ersteinmal selber mit der Situation zurechtkommen müssen.

Allerdings gestaltete sich die Umstztung als sehr schwierig. Wie sollte man zwei Menschen, die gerade das wichtigste in ihrem Leben, ihr eigenes Kind, verloren hatten, gegenübertreten; auch wenn es nur ein Brief war? Harry und ich hatten den beiden so viel zu erzählen, aber diese unbeschreiblichen Gefühle, die wir hatten, konnte man nicht in die richtigen Worte fassen. Egal was ich schrieb, alles klang kalt und hohl.

„Ron ich glaube, wir wissen nicht was wir schreiben sollen, weil das alles so unbegreiflich ist. Ich kann nicht schreiben, es tut mir Leid, dass ihre Tochter gestorben ist, ich kann es nicht, weil es einfach nicht wahr sein kann.", unterbrach Harry meine Gedanken.

Wir saßen an meinem Tisch und er schaute gendankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Wir Lügen, wenn wir schreiben, dass es und leidtut, weil wir einfach noch nicht begriffen haben, was es heißt, wenn sie nicht mehr kommt. Wir lügen sie schamlos an! Ron, ich will auch gar nicht begreifen, was das heißt, ich will und kann es auch gar nicht! Genauso wenig, kann ich ihnen erzählen, dass ich dabei war; ich war dabei als ihre Tochter starb, ich kann es denen doch nicht einfach erzählen?"  
>Er klang so verzweifelt, aber er hatte Recht.<p>

„Vielleicht müssen wir ihnen einfach die Wahrheit erzählen, nichts anderes.", überlegte ich laut.

„Und was willst du dann schreiben? Ron, was würdest du denken, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass ich dabei war, als deine Tochter starb? Ich kann den beiden nicht unter die Augen treten! Ich werde es niemals können, weil ich mir dann mein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen werde!"

Ich wusste es ja selbst nicht. Ich wusste gar nichts.

„Aber du sagst es selbst. Wir können sie nicht anlügen!"

„Aber du meinst die Wahrheit ist besser?"

„Harry, ich weiß im Moment selbst nicht was ich glauben soll! Wir sind beide total fertig, was sollen wir anderes machen, meinst du nicht, dass es so besser wäre?"

„Oh Mann, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht."

Nun schaute ich auch aus dem Fenster und wieder einmal schwiegen wir uns an.

Harry

Liebe/r Mr. Und

Wir verstehen nicht, was passiert ist. Wir können es nicht glauben. Dass Hermine nie mehr widerkommen soll, kann einfach nicht wahr sein.  
>Wir können noch nicht kommen, wir wissen nicht einmal ob wir es jemals können werden. Hermine war für uns wie eine schwester und wir es immer bleiben. Aber zu sehen, wie sie bei Ihnen gelebt hat, wo sie geschlafen, gesessen und gelesen hat, es würde uns zerreißen. Es ist einfach zu schmerzhaft. Vielleicht können wir irgendwann kommen und mit Ihnen reden, aber jetzt ist es einfach noch zu schwer.<br>Wir hoffen Sie verstehen uns und wir würden gerne mit Ihnen in Kontakt bleiben, aber ersteinmal nur per Eule.  
>Ich, Harry, war dabei als Hermine ihren letzten Atemzug machte, vielleicht hat McGonagall es Ihnen schon erzählt. Ich mache mir so große Vorwürfe, weil ich ihr nicht helfen konnte, aber mich und Ron tröstet es auch ein wenig, weil wir wissen, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie wusste, dass ich da war, ich hielt ihre Hand. Ich habe gespürt, wie sie davonging.<br>Es tut uns Leid Ihnen das erzählen zu müssen, aber iwir könnten nicht damit leben, wenn Sie Ihr ganzes leben denken würden, Hermine wäre einsam und alleine gestorben. Wir hoffen Sie können das so sehen wie wir.  
>Bitte vertehen Sie uns.<p>

Harry und Ron

Nach stundenlanger Arbeit, war er nun endlich fertig geworden. Ron und ich hatten an seinem Tisch gesessen und darüber nachgedacht, was in diesen Brief muss und endlich konnten wir uns einigen. Nun waren wir beide zufrieden.

Es war einerseits so erteichternd diesen Breif zu schreiben, aber andererseits tat es so weh.

Wir hatten den Brief mit Hedwig weggeschickt, ich meinte zu wissen, dass selbst sie spürte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Sie war viel unterwegs und kam kaum zu uns in den Fuchsbau.

Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr wir uns in diesen zwei Tagen verändert hatten. Ron und ich schwigen uns immer wieder an, jeder mit seinen Gefühlen und Ängsten beschäftigt. Auch mit den anderen hatte ich seit dem Morgen, an dem ich kam nicht viel geredet.

Die nächste Tag aber war ein wenig besser. Ron und ich waren mehr mit den anderen zusammen und redeten auch über andere Dinge als Hermine. Es tat uns allen gut, wieder ein wenig Normalität zu erleben.

bekochte uns reichlich und am Abend konnten uns Fred und George sogar zu einer Runde Quidditch überreden. Aber wir wussten alle, dass das erst der Anfang war, dass es schlimmer werden wird.

Es waren noch 4 Wochen bis zum . Dann würde es zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das überleben sollte. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mich einmal nicht auf die Schule freuen würde. Aber jetzt war es nunmal nicht mehr wie immer. Und ich musste damit zurechtkommen.

Wie, das war eine andere Frage.

Ginny

Ich war froh, dass Harry und Ron versuchten den Alltag weiterzuleben. Man sah, wei schwer es ihnen fiel, aber ich glaube auch, dass es ihnen gut tat. Als wir am Abend Quidditch spielten schien es so als hätten sie den letzten Tag vergessen. Jedenfalls kurz. Danach sah man wieder, wie sehr die Beiden litten.

Ich war am nächsten Morgen wieder einmal die erste, die wach wurde. Bis auf Mum natürlich. Sie stand unten am Herd und kochte Rühreier für uns alle. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und wir unterhielten uns über dies und das, als auf einmal eine Eule durch das offene Fenster flog. Es war hedwig und sie hatte eine kleine blaue Papierrolle an ihrem Bein.

„Ohhh...", sagte Mum nur und nahm den Brief von dem kleinen Bein.

Ich wusste, was sie meinte. Es war das gleiche Papier, welches Hermine für den Brief an Ron verwendet hatte. Anscheinend hatten Mr. Und noch am selben Tag den Brief von Ron und Harry beantwortet.

„Ginny Schatz, der Brief ist an uns alle Adressiert, meinst du ich kann ihn lesen?", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Mum, ich weiß es nicht... Vielleicht sollten wir die Jungs holen, ich glaube sie sollten den Brief zuerst lesen.", antwortete ich leise.

„Ja, gehst du sie holen?"

Langsam ging ich die Treppe hinauf. Mir gingen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wenn Ron und Harry wieder dieses Papier sahen... Würden sie etwas über Hermine sagen?

Ich klopfte an Rons Türe uns eine verschlafene Stimmer sagte „Mhh?"  
>„Ron, Harry... also Hedwig ist wieder da... Hermines Eltern haben einen Breif zurückgeschickt. Kommt runter."<p>

Sofort waren die Beiden hellwach.

„Echt? Wir kommen sofort!", sagte Harry.

Ich ging wieder runter in die Küche und setzte mich an den Tisch. Kaum eine Minute später kamen Harry und Ron die Treppe runtergestürmt. Mum reichte Ron schweigend die kleine Rolle und er stzte sich zu mir. Harry kam an Rons andere Seite.

„Der ist an uns alle adressiert.", sagte Ron überrascht. Dann verstummte er. Auch Harry war ganz still geworden.

Als sie fertig waren gab mir Ron die Rolle. Ich schaute auf das Himmelblaue Papier und sofort stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen.

Hallo Harry, Ron und die rechtliche Familie Weasley,

Wir haben uns sehr über Euren Brief gefreut und verstehen Eure Sorgen. Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass ihr nicht sofort kommen könnt, macht Euch deswegen keine Sorgen.  
>Dass Harry bei Hermine war, hat uns Eure Lehrerin schon erählt. Wir fühlen genauso wie ihr. Es ist tröstlich zu wissen, dass Hermine nicht alleine war.<br>Es kam alles so Plötzlich, wir konnten uns nicht verabschieden, doch das versuchen wir nachzuholen.  
>Am Freitag um 12 Uhr auf dem Greenford Park Friedhof wird ihre Beerdigung stattfinden. Ihr seid alle herzlich eingeladen.<br>Hermine war immer so fröhlich und unbeschwert und hat in den Ferien nur von euch erzählt.  
>Wir würden euch alle wirklich gerne einmal kennenlernen und wir hoffen, dass das nach der Beerdigung irgendwann einmal möglich ist.<p>

Judy und John Granger

Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ron legte seinen Arm um mich und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter.

Es waren noch vier Tage bis Freitag und schon jetzt hatte ich Angst vor diesem Tag, der Tag an dem wir endgültig Abschied von Hermine nehmen mussten, der Tag, an dem wir sie ein letztes Mal sehen würden, wenn auch nur in einem Sarg.


	5. Abschied nehmen

Harry

Dies sollte der schlimmste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben werden.

An diesem Tag sollte ich Abschied nehmen. Für immer.

Als ich aufwachte, war Ron schon wach und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte ich leise.

„Wie es heute sein wird, wie es ist, wenn wir gehen, was passieren wird ... heute halt.", antwortete er.

„Hmm ... ja."

Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Koffer, den Mr Weasley vor zwei Tagen bei den Dursleys abgeholt hatte, und suchte mir Sachen für diesen Tag zusammen.

Wie immer waren meine Socken nach unten gerutscht und ich musste alles andere aus dem Koffer holen, um an sie heran zu kommen. Ich nahm alles auf einmal heraus und da fiel etwas aus dem Stapel auf den Boden.

Ron war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zu seinem Schrank, als er in der Bewegung erstarrte. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er ein kleines Paket aufhob. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Wo kommt das denn her?", fragte ich erstaunt, weil ich dieses Paket noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Oh ... da sind Fotos drin ... von Collin ... er hat Für Harry draufgeschrieben.", flüsterte Ron, während er das Paket öffnete.

Heraus kamen bestimmt 100 Bilder, die Collin letztes Jahr, anscheinend heimlich, von uns Dreien gemacht hatte. Ron blätterte langsam von einem Foto zum anderen. Manche bewegten sich, andere waren starr. Doch überall waren lachende Gesichter von zwei Jungen und einem Mädchen.

Ron gab mir eine Hälfte von dem Stapel. Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf den Boden und gemeinsam schauten wir uns das letzte Jahr an. Ich vergaß sogar fast, dass wir im nächsten Schuljahr so nicht mehr zusammen sein würden. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie unbeschwert wir auf all diesen Bildern aussahen und ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie Collin es geschafft hatte, ohne, dass wir es bemerken, so viele Bilder zu machen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange Ron und ich dort saßen, über die Fotos lachten und in Erinnerungen schwelgten, aber auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und Ginny stand in neben uns.

„Warum kommt ihr nicht runter? Wir wollen los ... Ihr seid ja noch nicht mal angezogen und was zum Teufel macht ihr da?", sagte sie entrüstet, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick sah sie die Fotos in unsren Händen.

„Was ... was habt ihr da?", fragte sie ganz leise.

„Das sind Fotos vom letzten Jahr, Colin muss sie heimlich gemacht, und mir dann in meinen Koffer gesteckt haben. Der Stapel ist soeben aus meinem Koffer gefallen", sagte ich, noch immer ganz vertieft in die Bilder.

„Oh, Mann." Ginny setzte sich auch zu uns auf den Boden und wagte einen kleinen Blick auf die Fotos. Sofort schwammen ihre Augen in Tränen.

„Wir ... wir müssen los, es ist schon halb elf ... Mum will früh da sein, beeilt euch bitte.", sagte sie rasch, sprang auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Erst da erkannte ich, wie schrecklich es war, diese Bilder zu finden. Es war das letzte, was uns von Hermine blieb. Die letzen glücklichen Momente mit ihr, das einzige was uns bleiben würde. Es waren nur Erinnerungen.

Ginny

Ich war einfach nur geschockt. Ich konnte mir ihr Gesicht nicht ansehen. Ich konnte nicht in ihr lachendes Gesicht blicken. Ich konnte nicht sehen, was sie zusammen gemacht hatten. Ich konnte es einfach nicht.

Ich rannte die Treppe runter und landete prompt in den Armen meiner Mutter. Ich fing an hemmungslos zu schluchzen und niemand konnte mich beruhigen. Erst als Harry und Ron auch nach unten kamen, konnten sie Mum erklären was mit mir los war. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen und hörte schließlich endlich auf zu weinen.

Wir fuhren mit einem Ministeriumsauto nach London. Dad hatte es für uns organisieren können, weil in London viel zu viele Muggel sein würden und Mum kein Aufsehen erregen wollte.

Im Auto sprach niemand. Alle waren zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Ich veruchte mir die ganze Zeit vorzustellen, was uns erwartet. Was passieren wird. Wie es sich anfühlen wird. Wie ich reagieren würde.

Aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Es ging nicht. Es war einfach zu unbegreiflich.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren wir an dem Friedhof angekommen. Es war unglaublich wie viele Autos dort schon standen, und wie viele Menschen auf den Friedhof gingen.

Ich war noch nie auf einer Beerdigung gewesen, es war also alles neu für mich.

Wir gingen auf das Gebüde zu, es sah ein wenig aus wie eine Kirche, aber über dem Eingan stand in großen Lettern Trauerhalle. Ich musste alle meine Kräfte mobilisieren, um weiterzugehen. Alles in mir sträubte sich dort einzutreten.

Überall waren Menschen. Manche kannte ich aus Hogwarts, andere waren mir völlig unbekannt. Man sah, wer ein Zauberer und wer ein Muggel war, aber eigentlich war es doch auch egal. Alle waren gekommen, um zu trauern und ich fragte mich warum manche Zauberer meinten Muggel seien weniger wert. Heute schien es, als ob es nie Konflikte gegeben hätte. Alles war friedlich, alles war einfach nur unendlich traurig.

An der Tür angekommen drückte mir eine Frau ein kleines Heftchen in die Hand. Darauf war ein Bild von Hermine, darunter stand ihr Name . Auf dem Bild stand sie vor einer Hecke und in der unteren Ecke war eine große Rote Blume. Hermine strahlte in die Kamera.

Ich konnte kaum den Blick von diesem Foto abwenden, ich lief einfach nur den anderen hinterher. Wir wühlten uns durch die Menschen und gingen eine Treppe hoch. Als wir oben auf dem Balkon standen hob ich meinen Blick und was ich dort sah, war einfach überwältigend.

Harry

Es war einfach nur schlimm. Anders kann man es nicht beschreiben.

Oben auf dem Balkon konnte man über die ganzen Menschen auf den Sitzbänken hinwegsehen. Wir mussten stehen, so viele Leute waren auch dort oben. Es hatte alles ein wenig von einer Kirche, neben mir, Ron und Ginny stand eine Orgel, auf deren Hocker sich Rons Mum setzte.

Als ich hinunterblickte erstarrte ich. Mitten aus dem riesigen Meer aus Blumen, ragte ihr Sarg heraus. Es war ein schlichter Holzsarg, mit Blumen geschmückt. Vor dem Sarg stand ein großes Foto, das gleiche, wie es auch auf dem Heft war, das ich in meiner Hand hielt. An beiden Seiten von Hermines Sarg stand ein großer Fernseher. Anscheinend wollten sie Bilder zeigen, oder Videos.

Viele Hogwartsschüler waren gekommen, und auch die meisten Lehrer. Vor uns saß McGonagall, und auch Dumbledore konnte ich unten in der Menschenmasse erkennen.

Langsam verstumten auch die Letzten, die ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten.

Es setzte Musik ein. Ich wusste nicht wo es herkam, es war eine Flöte. Sie spielte leise und langsam, ein Muggellied. Ich kannte es hatte es schon öfter mal im Radio bei den Dursleys gehört. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte hieß es Apologize.

Schon nach dem ersten Takt liefen mir Tränen übers ganze Gesicht. Dieser Anblick, mit der Musik ... ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. In mir riss etwas auf, ein Loch voller Trauer. Ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen, starrte einfach nur auf den Sarg in dem jetzt meine beste Freundin lag.

Neben mir hörte ich Ginny, die verzweifelt versuchte nicht laut aufzuschluchzen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Ich legte meinen Arm um sie und dachte daran, wie ich sie einst aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreite. Wie gerne wäre ich in diesem Moment dort gewesen und hätte noch einmal gegen den Basilisken gekämpft. Mir wäre alles lieber gewesen als an diesem Ort zu stehen und mich von Hermine zu verabschieden.

Erst als die Musik leiser wurde, bemerkte ich, dass sie von einer Frau kam, die auch auf dem Balkon stand. Sie hielt eine große Flöte in der Hand und spielte leise die letzten Zeilen.

Als das Lied zuende war, trat vorne eine Frau an das Rednerpult, das ich vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Sie begann zu sprechen, zwischendurch konnte ich ihr einfach nicht zuhören, weil es zu schrecklich war, was sie erzählte.

„... Hermine war ein quirliges kleines Mädchen. Sie war schon immer recht wissensdurstig, und nachhdem sie sprechen konnte, stellte sie Fragen. Wie geht das, warum passiert dies, wie funktioniert jenes?

Sie liebte es, nach draußen in den Wald zu gehen und Blätter zu sammeln. Doch ihre wahre Leidenschaft zeigte sich, als ihre Eltern begannen ihr Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorzulesen: Bücher.

Schon mit fünf Jahren begann die Kleine zu lesen. Schon bald wolte sie keine Kinderbücher mehr haben, und klaute sich heimlich welche aus dem Regal ihrer Eltern. Bücher waren ihre Zuflucht, ihr Versteck. Manche Tage verbrachte sie ganz im Reich der Phantasie und Abenteuer. Für Hermine waren Bücher mehr als nur ein Stapel Papier, auf denen etwas stand.

In der Grundschule war sie nicht immer beliebt, hatte wenig Freunde. Sie war ein Ass, ohne Zweifel, aber sich musste sich oft durchsetzten. Einige Male kam es vor, dass ihr komische Sachen passierten. Einmal steckte sie dem Kopf eines Klassenkameraden in Flammen, weil der sie geärgert hatte. Niemand wusste, wie das geschehen konnte, und schon gar nicht sie selbst.

Mit elf Jahren wussten dann alle, was mit Hermine los war: Sie war eine Hexe. Hatte einen Brief per Eule bekommen, in dem stand, sie sei an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen. Sie war völlig aus dem Häuschen, eine Hexe.

Hermine bereitete sich arkribisch auf die neue Schule vor. Hatte schon vor Schulbeginn alle Schulbücher gelesen, und konnte sogar schon ein wenig zaubern.

Auf Hogwarts fand sie auch endlich Freunde. Sie unternahm viel mit ihnen und zusammen meisterten sie so manches Abenteuer ..."

Das war zuviel. Ich versuchte weiter zuzuhören, aber tat einfach zu weh. Wir waren Hermines ersten richtigen Freunde gewesen. Und das auch nur drei Jahre ihres Lebens. Wir hätten noch soviel zusammen erleben können, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich sie nach den Ferien nie mehr sehen würde, hätte ich ihr noch so viel gesagt. Dass sie für mich wie eine Schwester ist, dass sie das auch immer bleiben wird, dass wir sie vermissen, und noch so vieles mehr.

Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät.

Die Frau hörte auf zu reden und die Fernseher schalteten sich ein. Musik ertönte wieder, diesmal aus den Lautsprechern, die auf dem Boden neben den Fernsehern standen. Sofort rannen wieder Tränen über mein Gesicht.

I miss you

Oh ja und wie ich sie vermisste.

Auf den Bildschirmen erschienen Bilder von Hermine, ihrer Familie und von uns. Es war einfach nur schrecklich. Viele Bilder kannte ich, und einige hatte ich erst vor ein paar Stunden zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Sie zeigten Hermine als Baby, als Kleinkind, bei ihrer Einschulung, auf dem Bahngleis 9 ¾, auf Hogwarts, in den Ferien ...

The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same

Die Bilder zeigten eine energiegeladene, fröhliche, lebenslustige Hermine. Mir schossen Bilder durch den Kopf. Bilder, in denen sie nicht so aussah. Im zweiten Jahr, als sie versteinert war. Damals dachte ich, sie sähe aus wie tot. Doch nun wusste ich es besser, ich wusste nun wie sie tot ausgesehen hatte. Ich wusste wie sie aussah, als sie starb. Mager, zerbrechlich, hilflos.

I wish that I can hear you again. I know that I can't

Die Vorstellung, nie mehr ihre Stimme zu hören, war einfach nur unbegreiflich. Plörtzlich kam es mir so vor, als wäre ich in einem Film. Ich stellte mir vor, wie der Sarg aufging und die Hermine, die ich kannte, herauskam, lachend, und sagte: „Haha, seid ihr drauf reingefallen! Als ob ich sterben würde, was haltet ihr von mir?"

Aber so war es nicht. Sie war nicht mehr.

Die Musik war zuende.

Wieder kam die Frau und begann zu reden:

„Nicht Nichts

Ohne Dich

Aber nicht dasselbe

Nicht Nichts

Ohne Dich

Aber vielleicht weniger

Nicht Nichts

aber weniger

und weniger

Vielleicht nicht Nichts

Ohne Dich

aber nicht mehr viel

Dieses Gedicht ist von Erich Fried. Und ich denke es passt perfekt zu unserer Situation. Mehr braucht man dazu nicht sagen. Mit diesem Worten verabschiede ich mich und ich wünsche Ihnen, Mr und Mrs Granger, dem Rest der Familie und Hermines Freunden alles Gute auf Ihrem weiteren Weg.

Auch ohne Hermine."

Wie Recht sie hatte.

In der ersten Reihe erhoben sich sechs Männer, auch John Granger war darunter. Sie nahmen den Sarg und gingen langsam aus der Halle.

Die gesamte Taruergesellschaft erhob sich und ging langsam auf die große Tür, die auf den Friedhof führte, zu. Nur langsam kamen wir voran, weil so viele Leute gekommen waren.

Draußen angekommen, merkte ich, dass es regnete.

Wir liefen langsam dem Zug der trauernden hinterher. Erst jetzt sah man wie viele Menschen wirklich gekommen waren. Bestimmt fünfhundert. Überall hörte man Leute weinen.

Plötzlich blieben alle stehen. Ganz leise konnte ich hören, wie wieder die Flöte anfing zu spielen. Ich kannte das Lied nicht, und durch den Regen hörte man sowieso recht wenig. Auf einmal sitegen hunderte Luftballons in die Luft und ich hörte einen lauten Schrei. Es klang verzweilfelt und hilflos.

Nun setzte sich der Taruerzug weider in Bewegung. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, kamen wir Hermines letzter Ruhestätte entgegen.

Es herrschte Totenstille, man konnte nur den Regen hören, der unablässig auf den Schotterboden klatschte.

Und mit jedem Schritt wurde mir bewusster, dass dies nun endgültig war. Gleich würde der Moment kommen, in dem ich Hermine ein allerletztes Mal nahe sein konnte.

Erst da erinnerte ich mich an das Heftchen, welches ich noch immer in meiner Hand hielt. Ich klappte es auf, und wieder strahlte mir eine glückliche Hermine entgegen.

Wir vermissen Dich!

Stand unter dem Foto und auf der anderen Seite war noch einmal dieses Gedicht aufgeschrieben. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es stimmte. War es wirklich nicht Nichts?

Als ich aus meinen Gedanken erwachte, waren wir schon fast am Grab angekommen. Nur noch 10 Schritte entfernten uns vom Abschied unserer Schwester.

Und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich auch schon vor der Grube, in die ihr Sarg eingelassen worden war.

Und da brach es aus mir heraus. Die Tränen strömten nur so über mein Gesicht.

Ginny griff nach meiner Hand und ich fasste sie, als wäre es ein Seil, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte um nicht abzutreiben. Ich sah auf und blickte in Rons schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Neben der Grube stand ein Korb auf einem kleinen Tischchen mit Blütenblättern darin. Wir nahmen uns jeder eine Hand voll und warfen es zu Hermine.

Noch ein paar Sekunden schaute ich auf den Sarg und dann war es auch schon vorbei.

Ich hörte wie Ron flüsterte: „Machs gut da oben, und warte auf uns."

Wir drehten uns weg und gingen den kleinen weg weiter. Auf einmal blieb Ginny stehen, sie hielt noch immer mich und ihren Bruder fest an ihrer Hand. Sie stand da und Ron und ich umarmten sie, beide gleichzeitig, beide unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

Doch wir wussten alle drei, was das bedeutete.

Sie war gegangen.


	6. Eine Art Ohnmacht

Ron

Nach der Beerdigung war alles anders.

Vor diesem Tag war es so unwirklich gewesen und man konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was da wirklich geschehen war.

Aber nun war es Zeit, zu begreifen, zu akzeptieren, anzunehmen.

Das Leben ging weiter. Auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte. Doch schon bald fing die Schule wieder an, und wir würden in Hogwarts sein. In der Großen Halle, im Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Klasse, bei Hagrid. Wir würden überall dort sein, aber überall ohne Hermine.

In den nächsten Wochen versuchten wir wieder den Alltag aufzunehmen. Anfangs fiel es mir wirklich schwer und ich rastete mehrmals aus, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn jemand anfing laut zu lachen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich brauchte Tage um zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich nicht mein Leben lang in der Trauer einsperren konnte, sondern, dass ich weitermachen musste.

Ich hatte einen heftigen Streit mit Harry gehabt. Mir kam es so vor, als hätte er schon zwei Tage nach der Beerdigung vergessen was passiert war. Er ging mit den anderen Quidditch spielen, lachte mit Fred und George, spielte mit ihnen „Snape explodiert". Ich konnte damit nicht umgehen, ich konnte das alles einfach nicht. In der ersten Woche nach der Beerdigung lag ich fast den ganzen Tag in meinem Bett und schaute an die Decke, versuchte mich an Hermine zu erinnern. Wie sie roch, was sie gerne gegessen hatte, wie sie aussah, wie sie gesprochen hatte, was sie wohl machen würde, wenn einem von uns so etwas geschehen wäre.

Und Harry? Er konnte einfach weiterleben.

An einem Abend konnte ich dann nicht anders. Wir saßen beim Abendessen und Fred hatte irgendeinen dummen Spruch losgelassen und Harry lachte sich kaputt.

Ich schrie ihn an, schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib, schrie so laut, das draußen die Hühner verrückt wurden.

Fast wäre ich auf ihn losgegangen, die anderen konnten mich gerade noch davon abhalten.

Zwei Tage redete er dann nicht mit mir. Ich machte mir schreckliche Vorwürfe und hatte Angst, dass jetzt alles kaputt gehen würde. Was würde Hermine dazu sagen, wenn wir nicht mehr befreundet wären?, dachte ich mir immer nur. Nach zwei Tagen hielt ich es dann nicht mehr aus, und wir sprachen uns aus.

Mir kam es so vor, als hätte ich mit Harry, seit dem das mit Hermine passiert war, nicht mehr gesprochen. Er machte mir klar, dass er genauso um sie trauerte und dass er auch manchmal zweifelte, ob er das richtige tat. Aber er sagte auch, dass es ihm gut tat, zu reden und auch zu lachen. Harry ging anders mit der Situation um, offener.

Wir redeten eine halbe Ewigkeit über alles mögliche. Über Hermine, über mich, über Harry, über das, was er fühlte, wie es ihm wirklich ging, dann wie es mir ging, und hinterher konnten wir uns endlich in den Arm nehmen und zusammen anfangen zu begreifen, was da vor sich ging.

Nachdem wir uns ausgesprochen hatten, war alles ein wenig einfacher. Ich versuchte, mit den anderen zu reden und wieder ein wenig Normalität zu erleben, und schnell merkte ich, dass es echt besser war, als sich in sein Zimmer einzuschließen.

Es wurde einfacher. Jedenfalls teilweise. Schon seit ich denken konnte, lief bei Mum in der Kücher immer ein Radio. Aber in diesen Tagen stand es still. Ich hatte darauf bestanden, es auszulassen, weil ich keine Musik hören wollte. Jede Liedzeile versuchte ich krampfhaft auf unsere Situation zu übertragen und dann war es einfach nur noch schlimmer.

Doch irgendwann musste es weitergehen. Wir konnten nicht unser ganzes Leben trauern. Wir mussten weitermachen. Leben. Es fiel zwar schwer, aber es musste so sein, und wahrscheinlich war es auch richtig, dass es einfach so weh tat.

Harry

Langsam aber sicher neigten sich die Ferien dem Ende zu. Es waren noch zwei Wochen bis zum ersten September.

Anderthalb Wochen nach der Beerdigung kamen die Briefe aus Hogwarts mit den Listen für die Bücher. Als ich meinen Brief in der Hand hielt fuhr mir ein Stich durch mein Herz. Hermine hätte sich ihre Bücher gleich gekauft und sie gelesen. Sie hätte sie verschlungen und bei Schulbeginn schon alles auswendig gekonnt.

Plötzlich fragte ich mich, was jetzt mit ihrem Bett auf Hogwarts passieren würde. Würde es jemand anderes bekommen? Oder würden die Hauselfen es einfach verschwinden lassen?

Ich konnte mir einfach kein Hogwarts ohne Hermine vorstellen. Hogwarts war mein Zuhause gewesen, ich hatte mich dort wohlgefühlt, wie sonst noch nirgendwo in meinem Leben. Aber nun würde es mich alles an Hermine erinnern und an das, was wir dort gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie wir durch die Gänge gehen würden, zu zweit. Wie wir zu Hagrid über die Felder laufen würden, zu zweit … oder nach Hogsmeade – alles das einfach ohne Hermine.

Hogwarts ohne meine beste Freundin war einfach kein Hogwarts.

In den Wochen nach der Beerdigung versuchte ich mich abzulenken. Ich redete viel mit den anderen und konnte sogar an manchen Tagen mit Fred und George lachen und rumalbern.

Ron konnte damit nicht umgehen. Doch irgendwann sprachen wir miteinander über unsere Situation – und ich glaube, das hat uns echt nochmal so richtig zusammengeschweißt.

Es war die ganzen Tage über ein bisschen so, als wären wir in einer Art Ohnmacht. Es war weder schwarz noch weiß, wir wussten, dass Hermine nicht mehr war, aber begriffen hatten wir es nicht. Wir wussten, dass sie nicht in die Schule, nicht nach Hogwarts kommen würde, aber wahrhaben konnten wir es nicht.

In zwei Wochen sollte es zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, und ich meinte zu spüren, dass es erst dort richtig schlimm werden würde


	7. Vergessen

Ginny

An dem Tag, an dem wir in der Winkelgasse unsere Bücher und den Rast fürs neue Schuljahr kauften, herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung in unserem Haus. Wir sprache nicht darüber, aber man konte spüren, was sich jeder dachte: Eigentlich wären wir heute mitr Hermine dorthin gegangen.

Wir hatten recht schnell alles zusammengesammelt, was wir brauchten und niemand hatte Lust länger als nötig dort zu bleiben. Wir waren schon recht früh losgefahren, das Harry und Ron Mom darum gebeten hatten. Sie wollten es unbedingt meiden Leute aus Hogwarts zu treffen, die vielleicht von der Sache mit Hermine noch gar nichts wussten.

Ich fragte mich oft, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts ankämen. In den letzten Tagen war ich so viel mit Harry und Ron zusammengewesen, und ich meinte, dass uns nun etwas wichtiges verband, allerdings hatte ich Angst, dass dies auf Hogwarts nicht mehr so sein würde. Die Beiden mussten wahrscheinlich selber erstmal damit klarkommen, dass Hermine nun nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen sein würde. Ich befürchtete, dass sie sich alleine in ihrer Trauer vergraben würden, aber auch ich trauerte um Hermine, und es mag egoistisch klingen, aber ich wollte einfach nicht alleine dadurch.

Aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ich mit meinen Frunden weiterleben würde, als wäre nichts gewesen. Die Mädchen aus meiner Klasse, wussten wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal, dass Hermine nicht mehr lebte, und wenn, würde es sie bestimmt nicht sonderlich interessieren. Schließlich kannten sie sie gar nicht.

Aber ich kannte Hermine, nur würden das auch die anderen verstehen? Ich würde es ihnen ja nicht übel nehem können, wenn sie fröhlich waren, und unbeschwert Scherze machten und alles unternahmen, was sie auch sonst taten, aber konnte ich das auch?

Würde ich damit umgehen können?

Oder würde ich sie vergessen?

Vergessen, was wir unternommen haben, vergessen, wie sie aussah, vergessen, wie ihre Stimme klang. Vergessen – ja, es gehörte zum Leben dazu. Aber doch nicht so. Vor mir lag noch ein so weiter Weg und ich hatte einfach Angst, dass irgendwann niemand mehr über sie sprach, sich einfach niemand mehr an Hermine Jean Granger erinnern würde.

Es gab so viele Fragen, aber keine einzige konnte mir irgendjemand beantworten. Ich wollte Antworten, Antworten auf die Fragen, die in diesen Tagen pausenlos durch meinen Kopf schwirrten: Warum? Warum Hermine? Warum einer von uns? Warum gerade sie?

Hermine hätte so eine tolle Zukunft haben können, doch irgendjemand schien ihr das nicht gegönnt zu haben.

Eine woche nach der Beerdigung hatte ich Ron gefragt ob ich mir einmal die Bilder ansehen durfte. Er hatte gezögert, aber dann war Harry dazugekommen und hatte sie mir sofort gegeben. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Ron nicht wollte, dass ich mir die Bilder anschaue, dass er diese Erinnerungen für sich behalten, behüten wollte.

Ich war so dankbar, dass Harry mir den kleinen Stapel gegeben hatte. Wie in Trance war ich mit den Fotos in mein Zimmer gegangen, hatte mich in mein Bett gelegt und sie mir angeschaut.

Zu sehen, wie glücklich die drei zusammen gewesen waren, und zu wissen, dass es im nächsten Schuljahr nicht solch wundervolle Bilder geben würde, es war so unerträglich. Nach noch nicht mal der Hälfte des Stapels rannen mir die Tränen so stark über mein Gesicht, dass ich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Ich legte die Bilder weg und weinte in mein Kissen. Ich versuchte nicht so laut zu schluchzen, damit es sie anderen nicht bemerkten, aber das war fast unmöglich.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort lag, aber auf einmal ging hinter mir die Tür auf und Fred stand neben mir an meinem Bett.

„Hey, meine Kleine", sagte er mit leiser strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und sah mich besorgt an. „Willst du reden?"

Ich setzte mich auf und zucktemit den Achseln. Wieder schluchzte auf und ich spürte wie sich Fred auf mein Bett setzte und mich in den Arm nahm. Er strich mir über mein Haar, und versuchte mich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, dass es besser oder einfacher wird, aber du weißt, dass ich und auch George und all die andern immer für dich da sind wenn du reden willst, oder einfach eine Schulter zum ausweinen brauchst."

Ich nickte und sagte ganz leise zwischen zwei mächtigen Schluchzern

„Bitte bleib bei mir!"

„Natürlich." Er sah die Fotos, die von meinem Bett gefallen waren und jetzt in  
>meinem ganzen Zimer verteilt lagen.<p>

„War wohl ein bisschen viel auf einmal, mh?" Langsam hob er ein Foto auf. Darauf waen Ron und Hermine abgebildet, wie sie sich stritten und Harry stand daneben und grinste leicht.

„Pack sie weg, Fred, ich... ich kann das nicht... ich will das nicht sehen..." Ich schnappte nach Luft und schloss die Augen, um mir diesen Anblick zu ersparen. Ich spürte wie Fred sich erhob.

Ich schaute ihm zu, wie er all die Bilder aufhob und wieder in das Papier einwickelte. Als er fertig war, legte er das Päckchen auf meinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich erneut zu mir aufs Bett.

Endlich beruigte ich mich ein wenig.

„Fred ich habe Angst... Angst vor der Schule, Angst, dass ich ganz alleine da bin und alle ganz normal sind, obwohl nichts mehr normal ist. Angst, dass ich daran kaputtgehe..  
>Fred ich habe ganz schreckliche Angst. Was wenn ich sie in ein paar Wochen vergessen habe? Wenn keiner mehr über sie redet?"<p>

„Ginny, Ginny, beruhig dich! Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Wenn irgendwas ist, sind wir alle für dich da. Auch auf Hogwarts. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst kannst du immer, zu jeder Zeit zu uns kommen. Egal was wir gerade machen, wir sind immer für dich da. Und, wenn du Angst hast, dass dir alles über den Kopf wächst, dann musst du dich an irgendjemanden wenden. An uns, an Ron, an Harry und auch an McGonagall oder so, wirklich, auch die wird dich verstehen.  
>Und eines kann ich dir auch versprechen: Du wirst Hermine nicht vergessen."<p>

„Aber es fängt doch schon an! Ich kann mich kaum mehr an sie erinnern. Wenn mich jemand fregt , was hast du zuletzt mit ihr unternommen? Ich könnte nicht darauf antworten weil ich es nicht weiß! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Ich kann einfach nicht! Was, wenn ich in ein paar Wochen nicht ,al mehr weiß welche Farbe ihre Haare hatten oder was sie gerne gegessen hat?" Wieder strömten Tränen über mein Gesicht.

„Ginny, pssst! Schau mal, alle werden wissen, dass du mit ihr befreundet warst, alle werden darüber reden, dass eine Schülerin nun nicht mehr ist. Ich denke es wird sogar noch eine Trauerfeier auf Hogwarts geben. In den ersten Schultagen wird es kein anderes Thema geben, jeder wird darüber reden. Manchen Leuten kann das echt helfen, andere werden sich wahrscheinlich zurückziehen und nicht wollen, dass alle über jemanden reden, den derjenige vielleicht gar nicht kannte. Aber vergessen wir sie keiner."

„Aber woher willst du das wissen? Ich meine, was, wenn es keine Trauerfeier gibt und niemand von den Lehrern ein Wort darüber verlieren wird? Fred ich habe einfach schreckliche Angst und ich glaube die kann mir einfach niemand nehmen..."

„Ja, ich verstehe dich ja. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Ron oder Harry reden. Ich meine, ich finde auch schrecklich was passiert ist und es ist echt traurig alles, aber ich hatte nicht so eine enge Bindung zu Hermine wie ihr. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was du tun solst, ich kann dir nur Ratschläge geben und dir immer wieder sagen, dass wir immer für dich da sind!"

„Meinst du Ron oder Harry wollen mir überhaupt helfen?"

„Klar! Die beiden haben genauso einen wichtigen Menschen im Leben verloren wie du!"

„Aber Ron ist immer so abweisend zu mir und ich glaub ich traue mich nicht zu ihnen zu gehen und sie zu fragen ob sie mit mir reden."

„Ich glaube die beiden wissen einfach nicht wie schlecht es auch dir geht. Und Ron ist halt im Moment total mit sich selbst beschäftigt, so sehr, dass er gar nicht merkt, wie schlecht es auch uns anderen geht! Du bist immer so stark und versuchst alles richtig zu machen und dich nicht in den Vordergrund zu schieben, weil du denkst, dass du dich gar nicht beschweren darfst, weil Hermine mit Harry und Ron so gut befreunet war. Aber das stimmt nicht! Es war vielleicht nicht so offensichtlich wie bei den beiden, aber du warst genausogut mit hermine befreundet und hast genauso etwas verloren! Wenn du zu ihnen gehst und einfach sagtst, was du denkst, ich glaube, dann können sie dir helfen!"

ich nickte leicht skeptisch. Ich war mir echt nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklcih machen könnte. Es stimmte genauz was Fred sagte, genauso fühlte ich mich. Aber war es wirklich so, dass ich genau das gleiche Mitleid wie Harry und Ron es bekamen, verdient? Anscheinend merkte Fred, dass ich ihm nicht so recht glauben konnte.

„Hör mal, ich kann auch zu ihnen gehen und mit den beiden reden. Dann kommen sie mit Sicherheit auf dich zu. Glaub mir."

Vielleicht war das ja wirklich eine gute Sache und vielleicht würde ich dann noch ein wenig näher mit Harry und Ron zusammenrücken, vielleicht war nach so einem Gspräch alles ein wenig einfacher.


End file.
